<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fateful Encounter by Failinhearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617475">Fateful Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failinhearts/pseuds/Failinhearts'>Failinhearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Shiny Pokemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failinhearts/pseuds/Failinhearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll never know what you'll get in a Surprise Trade, but Pokemon Trainers perform them to hopefully make a new friend for life. What happens if the Pokemon you get isn't ready for that, though?</p><p>When a Shiny Zorua suddenly finds herself under the care of a girl named Kira, she must learn to trust her new family and realize there's more to being someone's Pokemon than fighting.</p><p>Adapted from a series of art pieces by Twitter user: @kiravera8, also starring @mana_chan_'s OC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fateful Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658960">A Mysterious Trade! The Timid Shiny Zorua!</a> by KiraVera.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it comes to filling your Pokédex, catching them all is a task one trainer cannot do alone. This is where the GTS comes along. The Global Trade System is a service for Trainers from all over the world to deposit their Pokémon in exchange for others.</p><p>One such way to trade is a method that has all the trainers talking: Surprise Trade. The Pokémon you get is completely randomized; you’ll never know what new friend might appear for you.</p><p>Some call Surprise Trades a test of luck, determined by a cold, calculated algorithm…</p><p>…But there are some who see it as something else, something more valuable: Fate.</p><p>That is something one young trainer is going to realize as young Kira sits on a lounge chair, tapping her foot in a local Pokémon Center.</p><p>Every five seconds, she eyes the PC next to the healing station. Atop the PC is a small Rotomi, smiling down at Kira as the screen below it displays a progress bar.</p><p>Lying down on the table near her is Kira’s Pikachu. Impatiently, she passes the time by swaying her tail back and forth. “Piii… Piiii…” The Pikachu groans in a monotone voice, bored out of her mind.</p><p>“The trade’s almost completed, Hikari. Then we can go back to camping, okay?” Kira assures the Pikachu. Hikari lets out a small nod, at least acknowledging what Kira said but way too focused on just wanting go outside this instant.</p><p>Kira lets out a small smirk at Hikari’s attitude. She may be a bit of a diva, but that’s a part of her charm.</p><p>
  <em>DING, DING!</em>
</p><p>“Trade completed, luv!” The Rotomi chirps, alerting Kira.</p><p>“A-Ah! It’s done!” Kira smiles, pushing the table to slide the chair back. With the leg room, she stands up but as a result, Hikari falls down with a startled yelp.</p><p>“Pika?!”</p><p>Kira gasps, “Hikari, are you okay?”</p><p>“Pi…” Hikari groans, face first on the floor and simply just gives a passive wave. Regardless, Kira picks up Hikari and cradles the Pikachu in her arms, rushing over to the Rotomi.</p><p>Underneath the Rotomi, a compartment opens up to reveal a Pokéball. Letting out a small squee, Kira gently puts Hikari down. She snatches the ball and grins at Hikari.</p><p>“Who do you think it’s gonna be?” She grins.</p><p>Hikari, confused on what to say looks left, and then right. Finally, she simply shrugs, “Chu?”</p><p>“Right, right! No questions, let’s find out for ourselves! Here we go!”</p><p>With a flick of the wrist, the ball opens up. A brilliant burst of blue energy emerges before forming the shape of a small fox-like creature with black and blue fur.</p><p>“…Zor…” She winces, frantically observing her new surroundings.</p><p>Kira’s eyes nearly bulge out, letting out a gasp of amazement, "N-No way…!”</p><p>“Pika?!” Hikari exclaims, mouth agape in shock.</p><p>“It’s a Shiny Zorua! No… way!” Kira shakes excitedly, bewildered. Soon, her face slowly morphs from shock to joy, a contagious smile creeping up her lips. Eventually, she throws herself at the Zorua.</p><p>“Hiiiiiii!”</p><p>The Zorua lets out a small hop, scared out of her mind. “K-Kyah…!” Scurrying away to avoid Kira’s customary “Welcome Hug”, Kira only finds herself embracing air.</p><p>“Huh?” Kira turns her head to the Zorua, noticing it cowering behind the PC, “H-Hey, I’m sorry for scaring you! I’m just… really happy to meet you, that’s all!”</p><p>She holds out her hand, “I’m Kira!”</p><p>The Zorua, breathing heavily inches her nose closely to Kira, sniffing it. She doesn’t sense anything dangerous, but still refuses to budge.</p><p>Kira’s face slowly shifts into one of concern. She’s had many Pokémon surprise traded before, but none have feared her the way this Zorua has. Why?</p><p>Looking at the Pokéball, she holds it out to the Zorua silently. Getting closer to it, the Zorua without hesitation presses the button in the middle, immediately sucking herself back in.</p><p>Staring at the now filled Pokéball, Kira turns to the still bewildered Hikari.</p><p>“What happened to her…?” She could only mutter.</p><hr/><p><em>“That… is odd, sis.” </em>A voice says over the Rotom Phone: Kira’s sister.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s one thing that she’s shiny… but she seems so scared of anything. Any idea as to why, Mana?” Kira asks, hair tied in a bun as she stirs a curry pot, preparing dinner in the Wild Area. The phone hovers in front of Kira, a video feed of her twin being broadcasted.</p><p>All the while, perched on Kira’s shoulder is… Kira, a shiny Cutiefly who shares the same name as her trainer. Timidly, she turns around to take brief glances at the Zorua sitting alone before focusing back on the stirring of the curry… a far more familiar and therefore, more comfortable sight.</p><p><em>“Well, it could be that she misses her Trainer. I mean, Pokémon usually sent out in Surprise Trades are common ones… like Wooloo, or Skwovet. It’s not every day you see a Shiny just thrown away like that.” </em>Mana ponders, <em>“She must’ve been loved by her previous trainer, but had to be sent out. Why, beats me…”</em></p><p>“Maybe they gave up on being a Pokémon Trainer?” Kira shrugs.</p><p><em>“Better than any idea I got. Just take care of her, okay?” </em>Mana nods, <em>“I’m heading over to the Battle Tower, see you later!”</em></p><p>The screen goes black as the Rotom Phone circles around Kira before returning to her pocket. As it does, Kira leans forward to get a good whiff of the curry. “Smells like it’s ready!”</p><p>Silent, the Cutiefly Kira claps her little hands together and lets out a small squeak of joy.</p><p>As Kira proceeds to place servings on little plates for her Pokémon to eat, the Zorua continues to have a hard time adjusting to her new surroundings.</p><p>“Awoo…” She sighs, keeping her distance from the other Pokémon playing together. Her eyes nervously shift towards the group of strangers around her.</p><p>Hikari inches closer to Kirovox, Kira’s Morgrem and a clear attempt to flirt with him. However, Kirovox continues to stare out in the distance, oblivious to her advances.</p><p>Meanwhile, bouncing a glittery ball on her nose is Lamia the Brionne. Performing a few peppy tricks with it, she then bounces it over to Rosario, the Shiny Roserade. Unamused, he nonchalantly kicks it back to Lamia, who happily scoops it up to perform more tricks.</p><p>“Everyone!” Kira calls out, “Time to eat!”</p><p>All the other Pokémon immediately stop what they’re doing and make their way to the folded out plastic table, revealing a set of seven plates with delicious Gigantamix Curry for dinner.</p><p>Taking their seats, each of the Pokémon snag one plate for themselves, Kira included. Eventually, only one lone, full plate remains.</p><p>Kira looks down at the unclaimed plate, and looks back at the Zorua. Biting her lip in thought, she then takes the plate and inches slowly towards the Zorua, maintaining a gentle smile.</p><p>The small fox Pokémon takes a couple steps back, still scared. However, Kira places the plate a couple inches between them before returning to the table. “Eat up, now!” She tells the Zorua.</p><p> Taking small steps, the Zorua sniffs her new meal before taking slight nibbles. Slowly but surely, those nibbles turn into bites, and those bites into mouthfuls. Kira could only grin from afar before resuming with her meal.</p><hr/><p>Night time approaches as Kira rests in her sleeping bag, slumbering under the cover of her tent. Surrounding her are the other Pokémon, curled up in all sorts of shapes, twitching now and again in their dreams.</p><p>One unable to sleep however is the Zorua, staring at the small open gap between the tent’s zipped doors. Taking a brief glance of each of the sleeping Pokémon, making sure each aren’t awake, the Zorua sighs.</p><p>“…Rah…” She moans, inching closer to the door and slowly pulling the zipper up to open the door just far enough for the Zorua to squeeze through. Then, without hesitation, she runs out… but not before stepping on Hikari’s tail.</p><p>Groaning, Hikari’s eyes force themselves open. “Piii…” She mutters out, “ka….”</p><p>Pushing herself to her feet and rubbing her eyes, Hikari looks around with her annoyed eyes on the watch on which one of these Pokémon had the nerve to <em>step </em>on her?</p><p>Lamia? Rosario? Kira? Kirovox…</p><p>
  <em>…No, no way Kirovox wouldn’t, he’s too nice.</em>
</p><p>Hikari shakes her head, ruling that possibility out. Maybe it was the Zorua?</p><p>“…Pi?”</p><p>Hikari blinks, where <em>is </em>the new kid? The Pikachu’s emotions shift from annoyed to worried. She frantically looks around for that Zorua’s signature blue fur, only to notice a gust of wind pass by.</p><p>“Brr…” Hikari clutches herself and turns to where the cold air came from: The tent’s slightly open. Gritting her teeth with determination, Hikari dashes away to find the runaway Shiny.</p><p>All the while, the cool wind makes its way to Kira, causing her to shiver slightly.</p><p>“Unh…”</p><p>Hikari dashes across the Wild Area, looking for traces of Zorua. Luckily, the moonlight is on her side. Zorua dashes across the light, letting slight sparkles out as her blue sheen displays her shininess loud and proud. Hikari takes note of those occasional sparkles, zig zagging across the field before arriving at a nearby cliff.</p><p>“Zor… Zor…” Zorua pants, taking her seat on the cliff and staring at the stars. Her eyes glisten with longing, holding out her paw into the darkness. “Zor…” She calls out, lamenting her loss…</p><hr/><p>“Why…? Why did you have to leave me?” Zorua cries out.</p><p>“Finally caught you!” A voice barks out, causing the Zorua to let out a shrill shriek.</p><p>“E-EEP!” On instinct, Zorua’s fur stands up as a dark aura surrounds her. The black flames cover her body instantly before fading away and taking on the human form of Kira.</p><p>Shifting out of a patch of grass, Hikari manages to get a good glimpse at the cliff, noticing her… trainer sitting there?</p><p>“K-Kira? What are you doing here?” Hikari suddenly gasps, her eyes squinting in confusion.</p><p>“Kira” says nothing, facing the sky and not turning around for anything.</p><p>“That Zorua of yours is missing!” Hikari barks out, “We gotta find her! Why are you just sitting there?”</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>“I know you can’t understand me, but come on! A-At least look at me!” Hikari puffs her cheeks, inching closer.</p><p>“Kira” still refuses to acknowledge Hikari, but if she could see her face, she’s sweating bullets.</p><p>“L-Look, I know you’re bummed she’s scared of you, but now’s not the time to-“ Hikari stops mid-rant, noticing something wiggling from under Kira’s shorts.</p><p>A bushy, black tail.</p><p>“A-Arceus, are you SITTING on her?!” Hikari gasps, “T-That’s kinda overkill, don’t you think?!”</p><p>Rushing over to the tail, Hikari proceeds to pull on it in a desperate attempt to get Zorua out. This evokes a loud squeak from “Kira”.</p><p>“W-WAH!”</p><p>In a puff of smoke, the illusion of the trainer dissipates, revealing a terrified Zorua. Coughing, Hikari wipes the remaining smoke away.</p><p>“Ack, ugh! What the?!” Hikari coughs.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry for tricking you…!” Zorua whimpers, “P-Please don’t hurt me…!”</p><p>“I’ll Thunderbolt you right here and now, if you don’t tell me why you ran!” Hikari groans.</p><p>Zorua pauses for a moment, holding back tears. “I-I don’t know… I just had to get away.”</p><p>“Do you really hate Kira <em>that </em>much? Look, she can be a bit excitable and that might scare you but-“ Hikari rubs her head.</p><p>“N-No, that’s not it…” Zorua slumps down, “I don’t hate her… I know she wants to help, but…”</p><p>She bites her lip, hesitating. “…I might disappoint her.”</p><p>“Disappoint her? Did you know how ecstatic Kira was when she saw you? Disappointing her would be the LAST thing you would be able to do!” Hikari raises her paws.</p><p>“M-My old trainer… she threw me away.” Zorua laments, “She said it was because she’s not strong enough to take care of me… but what if that was my fault?”</p><p>“Strength?” Hikari asks, “You think Kira keeps you around because of strength?”</p><p>“She’s… She’s a Pokémon Trainer, why else would she catch us? To fight, right?” Zorua asks Hikari, who promptly sits down next to her.</p><p>“What am I?” Hikari gestures to herself.</p><p>“A… Pikachu.” Zorua answers, timidly.</p><p>“Exactly, a Pikachu. If all Kira cared about is having a strong team, she would’ve used a Thunderstone on me long ago!” Hikari folds her arms, “And I’m not the only one. Look at Lamia, and Kirovox… they haven’t reached their final stage either!”</p><p>Zorua stares at Hikari, before slowly nodding.</p><p>“Kira doesn’t care about fighting as much as she just wants to make you her friend,” Hikari tells her, “As long as you’re there for her, she’ll never leave your side, you know?”</p><p>“Y-You think so?” Zorua gasps.</p><p>“I know so. Now come on, let’s get back,” Hikari stands up, “A-And don’t think I’m doing this for you, or anything… I’m doing this for Kira’s sake.”</p><p>She gestures Zorua to follow, who gets back up to walk alongside Hikari. The two make their way down the cliff, but not before an imposing shadow casts upon them…</p><hr/><p>“Well, well, well… What have we here?” A voice chuckles.</p><p>“Pi?!” Hikari gasps.</p><p>“R-Rua…” Zorua shivers as the moonlight exposes the figure: A Team Yell grunt. She cracks her knuckles with a sinister grin.</p><p>“A Shiny Zorua! Whattaya know?” She chuckles, “What’s the matter? Lost? You’ve come a long way from the Isle of Armor now, haven’t ya?”</p><p>Fishing out an Ultra Ball, she flashes her spiked tooth at the Shiny, “With a score like this, I’ll be the talk of the town back at Spikemuth! Marnie’ll definitely have to pay attention to me now!”</p><p>“Pi! Pi! Pikaaa!” Hikari growls, stepping in between the two and sparking her cheeks.</p><p>“Get lost, rodent!” The grunt scolds, kicking Hikari away.</p><p>“Pika…!” Hikari cries, falling into the grass.</p><p>Zorua calls out to Hikari, before being picked up by the grunt. She holds the ball close to the Zorua, chuckling. “Heh, heh, heh… Piece of Alcremie! Now, come to mama!”</p><p>“Stop right there!” Yet another voice calls out.</p><p>The grunt turns around. “Wha?”</p><p>Standing against the grunt, Kira stands strong with a determined scowl. “Drop her, now.”</p><p>The grunt, choosing to play along drops he Zorua. “Well, well… what are the odds of us meeting here, huh kid?”</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Kira asks, “Leave them alone!”</p><p>“Listen here, brat!” The grunt puts her hands on her hips defiantly, “You may’ve gotten the trust of Team Yell after the whole incident with the Chairman, but lemme tell you… I ain’t satisfied until Marnie overthrows you as Champion!”</p><p>“And with that Zorua, I’ll be more than just some fan in the sidelines when she does! I’ll be her number one fan, you see?”</p><p>As the grunt pointlessly monologues, Kira glances over to see Hikari slowly get up. She and the Pikachu’s eyes lock as they both give each other a nod of understanding.</p><p>“…And that’s how she signed my vuvuzela! Now, without any further ado… I’m gonna take you down, and take that Zorua with me!”</p><p>Digging into her vest pocket, the grunt pulls out a Dusk Ball. “Zigzagoon! Use-“</p><p>“Hikari, Thunderbolt.” Kira says.</p><p>“Wait, wha-“ The grunt pauses mid-throw.</p><p>“CHUUUUUU!”</p><p>The Wild Area flashes a bright yellow as sparks fly from the forest, causing sleeping Butterfrees and Pidoves to fly off, startled.</p><p>“That’s… not… how it works…” The grunt twitches, fallen on the floor with her clothes smoking.</p><p>“Hmph! Pi!” Hikari spits on her vest before walking up to Kira, who kneels down to look at both of her Pokémon.</p><p>“Are you two okay?!” She asks.</p><p>“Pi…” Hikari gives a small thumbs up, rubbing the side of her stomach slightly.</p><p>“I’ll give you a Potion, don’t worry!” Kira nods, “You did great Hikari!”</p><p>She turns around to Zorua, “How about you… nothing hurt?”</p><p>Zorua looks up at Kira for a moment, doing nothing but breathe and stare.</p><p>“Zorua…?” Kira asks again.</p><p>Then all of a sudden, Zorua leaps into Kira’s arms, tears in her eyes and smiling. “Zoruaaa!” She happily laughs, wagging her tail.</p><p>“Haha!” Kira giggles, “What’s this about? Are you finally comfortable with me!”</p><p>“Zorua!” The fox barks, grinning wildly.</p><p>Kira glances over to Hikari, “Did you have something to do with this?”</p><p>“Pika pi!” Hikari simply lets out a small shrug with a smug smirk.</p><p>“I’m just happy you’re happy!” Kira says, holding the Zorua in her hands and giving her a big hug, “Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone hurt you, okay?”</p><p>“Ra…” Zorua snuggles up to her.</p><p>“Hey, you know what? I still haven’t given you a name!” Kira chirps, with Zorua tilting her head in curiousity.</p><p>“Zor…?”</p><p>“Hmmm…” Kira taps her chin in thought before the perfect name emerges in her mind. She snaps her fingers, “I got it!”</p><p>“How does Sierra sound?”</p><p>“Ra! Ra!” Sierra nods, accepting this new name proudly.</p><p>“In that case, welcome to the family, Sierra!” Kira beams with joy, “Now come on! Let’s head back to the camp!”</p><p>Putting Sierra down, the two Pokémon follow her down the Wild Area, each looking forward to the future ahead together.</p><p>Sierra especially looks up to the sky with renewed hope, knowing she won’t ever be abandoned ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>